Dead With You
by Myboobseclipsethesun
Summary: "I..don't remember my past,William." I confess. "Me either, but I have nothing better to do, so lets get drunk and kill from prostitutes." Abuse/Rape/Dark/Spoiler/OC/EMMETT


"Ladies and gentlemen," A male voice pauses, as if it made the 3 seconds more suspenseful.

Those are the first words I've ever heard.

My mind is clouded, groggy, and I feel sluggish. I keep my eyes are shut, and I'm lying on something cold and flat. Instincts tell me to play dead, to observe what I can before-

I let out a feral growl.

A small, cold cage that is entirely too small for my body. My muscles ache, telling me I've been in this position, or this cage for a while.

A hear gasps from all around the room. Both male and female. I hear whimpers. Are they coming from me? I feel the hairs on my neck stand up while my mind was telling, no, screaming at me to get up, but my muscles ache, I feel dizzy. I'm…. tied down? Wiggling slightly, whatever is holding me down isn't strong. A feeling foreign to me washed over me…Perhaps dread?

I let out fierce hisses and snarls as if they were something natural.

Is this natural?

An inhuman roar erupted from my chest.

Screaming.

"Please, please everyone calm down, she is completely harmless!" the male comforted, but it was futile.

"_Resistance is futile."_

Those words sound painfully familiar, but what do they mean? who said them, and why do they keep repeating in my head?

"_Resistance is futile." _it echoes relentlessly.

I'm trying to think, the more I think, the more confused I get.

Is this normal?

Is where I live?

Who am I?

"I'm glad you all could make it here today for this wonderful, rare gathering. I hope you had a safe trip getting here, as safe as someone can arrive in the middle of a blizzard." He stops to let the sounds of laughter finish.

" I proudly present to you" Another pause. I finally opened my eyes as my mind worked in overtime.

It's dark.

Very dark, but the lights are shining down on me. My eyes take in everything at once. The hundreds of people, some standing, some sitting, as others are leaving. But their attention is clearly on me.

I don't like it.

I curled my lip up distastefully. Who are these people? Do people usually smell this..good? I don't remember.

.A certain scent stands out from the, harsh perfume, the stench of smoke and alcohol.

_Blood._

I can practically feel my pupils dilating.

"My beautiful, talented, untamable, please give a hand to Odium Vitam!"

A strange sound is erupting from them. What are they doing with their hands? It hurts my ears.

My ears keep twitching. I reach out to block out the harsh sounds, but get distracted. Tiny, pale hands with long slim fingers are inches from my face. The color, my skin is pale, as white as clouds.

Clouds?

I look over at the man who has claimed me as his property. I hissed at the thought of belonging to anyone. Ignoring the urge to rip his throat out, I notice his hands are different from mine. They're big, much bigger. His fingers are also longer than mine, but, they're tanner, not nearly as smooth and blemish free as mine.

Another thing that's off.

I know exactly what those words mean.

_Odium Vitam._

Hate, life.

Hater of life? Those words do not sound familiar, not like a name should.

What is my name?

"She is a piece of art, a warrior, her intelligence is unheard of, surpassing any man who has ever this earth, including gods."

More gasps. I narrow my eyes at this man. Who is he? What is he talking about?

"She was created solely for one purpose." I hold my breath. I hear many other cease breathing also. My expect my heart to increase, I feel the adrenaline coarse through my body, but my heart.

My heart..isn't beating. My eyes widen in disbelief. I focus in on the people surrounding me.

The in center the their chest, it's the same noise. Some faster than others, but the same

_Ba bum, ba bum._

"To dominate" he smirked, giving me a sideways glance. My head shot back to him.

Dominate?

Seeing as he has my attention, he walks over towards me, slowly, but confidence is practically oozing in every step he takes. I wont admit it, but such an act makes me wonder if this man is confident for a reason, or maybe just insane. He slowly comes to a stop, merely a couple of feet, if he wished he could reach out and touch the bars of this cage. I let out a warning growl.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you, girl" He coos at me gently, as if I'm some kind of frightened animal. I'm not afraid..just confused. My eyes watch his every move. Then it hits me.

His scent…

It's _intoxicating._

I can feel it. The animal inside me. It's roaring, making all thoughts unclear, it wants out.

My control is slipping.

Without my permission, I lunge forward, but the chains are in the way, keeping from getting him. I want, no,

I _need_ blood.

Not just his, those women and men who are staring with pure horror in their eyes. The women with wrinkles, the younger ones with black marks above their eyes, red stained on their lips. The little ones who are hiding behind their pack leaders. I don't care who it is, as long as this thirst, this hunger is satisfied. The male that is closest to me seemed to realize this and spoke above the panic.

"A demonstration, if you'd be so kind, Odium?" He asks casually. The man looks oblivious to the fear around him.

"You sir, give me the most difficult, most remote word you know." He points to this older man, he has a black cloth on him. There is a colorless cloth underneath it giving it an odd contrast. It fits him tightly, perhaps a little too tightly. He seems absolutely petrified to be addressed by this man. His flat brown eyes quickly flicker to the man, then to me.

"U-um Zollverein" he chokes out, while shifting in his chair. He keeps his gaze on dominant male that is currently looking at me expectantly. I hold his piercing blue gaze for a while, but instincts kick in, demanding I obey this alpha male. I lower my eyes in deference.

"Customs-unions, organized by Prussia during the 1830's"I answer quietly, keeping my eyes down. I steal a glance at the alpha, and he seems to be satisfied about something, most likely my submission. .I feel a ping of something, nagging me. Annoyance? Another voice in the audience interrupts my thoughts.

"T-tachistoscope" A younger male says. The voice is unpleasant. It squeaked and broke twice while trying pronounce the word. Such a voice is not helping my temper. Against better my judgment, I open my mouth.

"Is this a game? I do not want to play games. I'm thirsty." I announce, looking at the alpha expectantly. Maybe he would know what I need? Blue eyes widen with surprise but he grins at me. Flashing his white, straight teeth. I cringe, looking back down, I sense his confusion.

"Don't worry, I plan on feeding you after this show is over. Did you want anything in particular?" I asks me in a tone that makes me wonder, Does if he already knows the answer?

I nod once.

"Hm.. I bet you do. Alright it seems tonight's show might be cut short." He mumbles, I think it was only meant to be heard by himself, but I hear everything. He turns back to the audience and grins again, showing a full set of teeth. I cringe again.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your time, please invite your friends, family anyone's who anyone next time! Please enjoy your evening." He bids them a good night, but it was unnecessary considering the room was mostly empty.

"Pussies." he mutters. I feel the corners of my mouth twitch. Perhaps this man isn't as bad I previously thought.

"Well come along now, don't want to get caught by the police yes?" He asks, mostly to himself but he reaches into his pockets and walks towards the door of my cage. Without really thinking, I thrash with excitement at the thought of getting out.

"Any trouble and I will leave you here for the night, without food. Do I make myself clear?" He sneers at me warily. I feel my eyebrows draw together. He must've noticed my confused look. His face softens slightly, but continues to unlock my cage. As I felt sudden affection for this man who's giving me this freedom. I perk up when he finally opens the door.

"I believe I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Will, Will Tellings." He smiles softly at me and I hesitantly return it. With even slower movements, he steps towards me, I can smell his uncertainty. I make sure to keep my expression open, innocent and non-threatening. Even slower, he sweeps his blonde hair out of his eyes, and extends his left arm, aiming for the lock that is keeping me contained. I can hear his uneven breaths. The animal in me likes the feeling of this power, but I can't help but feel confused as to why he's so uncertain of me.

"I'm just gonna unlock this, and then we can go get some blood. Would you like that girl?" his breath hitches, as the lock is finally open. He stares at me again, waiting for my reaction. I look down at myself, finally taking a look at myself.

I felt my eyes prick.

I don't know what else to think, other than my body is absolutely hideous.

"What's wrong?" Will asks, his tone taking on a higher octave, mostly from stress I suppose. He follows my gaze and sighs.

"You were like that before I found you, I tried to ask your previous owner what exactly happened, the bastard just said it was "necessary." he mocked, his index finger and middle finger curling at the word necessary. His eyes are full of an emotion I couldn't place.

"Why.." I didn't finish. My voice is odd. It doesn't match my disgusting body. It's too feminine, too innocent sounding.

"Why?" he asks, indicating for me to go on. He kneels down and helps untangle me from the chains.

"Why am I here?" I ask him, I dislike the naïve tone that makes me sound so lost.

"Why are we all here?" he whispers solemnly. He shakes his blonde, tousled hair. My eyes unconsciously traveled down to his neck. I can taste the liquid in my mouth thicken.

"Before I bought you, your owner Mr Big Bucks told me it would be..more..prudent of me to consider paying for the expenses…which..ehh" he averts his eyes and I feel my curiosity rise, earlier thoughts forgotten.

"I have…many questions..Can I ask them?" I question him. His eyes once again meet mine. Blue. Images of a distant place, I remember the sun setting, the colors red, purple orange, and water. Is that the ocean? Then it clicks. His eyes are as blue as…

"The ocean…" I finish out loud. I avoid his surprised gaze look down in embarrassment.

"Sure, don't be afraid to ask me anything, I wont bite." his eye does some twitchy thing, one closes the other eye is open.

"What was that?" I ask him, tilting my head to the side.

"That? Oh.. It's uh, a wink."

"A..wink?" I repeat.

"You don't know what a wink is?" His eyebrows raise in disbelief.

I shake my head.

"Negative." I say. His eyebrows rise higher.

"Well, it's a gesture, it can be teasing, flirty. Get it?" he asks. I search my nonexistent memory for the word. Wink…wink..oh.

"To close and open the eyelid of one eye deliberately, as to convey a message, signal, or suggestion." I recite.

I blink.

He blinks at me also.

Then he does that teeth thing again. I flinch and he notices this time.

"Are you hurt?" He questions. Will grabs my free arm and drags me up. I must've been in this position longer than I originally thought, as my arms and legs aren't responding accordingly.

"I am well." I say, I try to avoid touching him, but his body is so warm, and It seems I really need the support.

"Oh yes because that was very convincing." he retorted. His eyebrows furrow.

"Why do you cower when I smile? Am I that ugly?" he jokes.

I shake my head again.

"Forgive me, I…I'm not sure why." I reply honestly. I breath deeply, and swore.

Will also sees where I went wrong.

"Oh shit sweetheart, totally forgot about the whole feeding thing" he cursed at himself.

"It's not your-" I was cut short when I felt a intensely warm pair of arms wrap around my shoulder, and one when under my legs. I was lifted into the air and made a undignified yell, okay yelp.

"Sorry about not giving a warning beforehand." he smiles, with less teeth I notice, and winks at me. Curious, I mirror his wink.

For a second Will just stares at me, then tilts his head back and laughs.

Some marginal part of my brain realizes its more pleasant than the other humans from before. His is carefree, and contagious. My lips twitch again.

"Do I amuse you, William?" I scowl slightly, almost playfully. This makes him laugh harder as he struggles to breathe, his face turning redder by the second.

"Nobody has called me William sense I was a little boy." he snorts, shifting me in his arms so that his arm that is keeping my legs up is carrying my weight completely, and uses his free hand to open the entrance doors. I take a glance over his shoulder that the complex. The lights are still on, still shining on my cage. A sudden feeling of sadness hits me, as if I'm letting go a part of my memories, a home, an important part of me.

"Can.." I begin. Will looks down at me with curiosity.

"Yes?"

'Can we take my cage?" I ask him. I study his face. Eyebrows raise again, then furrow. I start feeling embarrassment again and look down. I open my mouth to apologize, but he beats me to it.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." he winks. This time there is no confusion. As if I he told the most amusing joke I've ever hear, my body reacts in the most natural way.

I laugh.


End file.
